candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 391
| candies = | spaces = 63 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 390 | next = 392 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 391 'is the eleventh level in Licorice Tower and the eighty-second candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 77 yellow, 66 blue and 55 red candies and score at least 90,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level is slightly hard as 2 colour bombs have to be mixed to clear the candy bombs. This causes the neighbouring colour bombs to lose the marmalade and get wasted. Bombs will continue to be dispensed from the bomb dispensers and are hard to clear. Stars Strategy *Clear the icing to get to the colour bombs, and use the colour bombs to take out the timed bombs. Mix colour bomb with colour bomb to clear the board of all the candy bombs, then use the remaining colour bombs to stack up some of the orders. Alternatively, focus each colour bomb on one coloured candy bomb if you cannot make the combination. *Every match you make in the outer columns will bring down candy bombs which will add to your score if you're struggling. Hold off making the final move to complete your orders if you are not close to the score, and spend some time clearing candy bombs to get you through this level. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty: Considerably Hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The orders give 19,800 points (198 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 19,800 points). Hence, clearing the orders alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 780,200 points. *The single layer icings are not a threat at all. *There are colour bombs and candy bombs available right from the start. Hence, making colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are possible. This is essential as the candy bombs are isolated. **Despite the above point, a colour bomb + colour bomb combination is required if the candy bomb timers are nearing zero which implies that only three colour bombs can be used for the sole purpose of increasing the score. Furthermore, candy bombs are hard to dispense once those on the board are cleared. 'Possible Strategy' *Use as few moves as possible to clear the icing. Furthermore, try to create more colour bombs before using the ones in marmalade. Trivia *This level used to have a glitch on the iOS (mobile) version; the objective could be completed as normal but the points were messed up (due to the colour bomb + candy bomb combination not giving a massive point boost), so it was nearly impossible to meet the score requirement. This has since been fixed. Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Licorice Tower levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Millions of points earned Category:Hard levels Category:Considerably hard levels to earn three stars